Others Fanfics
by Mex-Reader94
Summary: Informacion adentro


Bellatrix Lestrange es la mama de Harry y Hermione

Malfoy advierte a Harry que van a atacar a su casa, oliver y Flint pareja "Change"

Lectura Harry Potter el Principe Mestizo | Piedras Preciosas

Lectura de Harry Potter, salen del espejo de Oeased

Harry se esconde y se convierte en niña, se casa con Snape y Sirius y Remus tardan en aceptarlo

Un mas Viejo Harry Potter camina por el abandonado ministerio encuentra algo se encuentra con el destino le dice lo puede enviar al pasado y podria salvar a sus padres y hermana no nacidas, Tracey, Daphne y Hermione.

Otro lado:una dimension donde los ultimos sobrevivientes deben esconderse un grupo (James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Ron y sus esposas, hijos y hermanos y amigos encuentran la manera de viajar a una dimension donde ya estan en paz) la profesora maccgonagal los recive y cuenta la historia de ese mundo

Draco y Harry son pareja, se han quedado de ver ve alguien rubio besando a snape, lo enfrenta en el gran salon y le dice que si en verdad creyo que saldria con el, sus papas dan las noticias de que estan juntos al fin de año, intenta pedir perdon pero el ya esta con otro [dracox harry] [draco x theo] Terry

Draco entro a su casa y escucho ruidos extraños, entro a la habitacion para encontrar a Harry y Theo, el esposo de Neville teniendo sexo, va a buscar a sus hijos y los weasley lo ven con decepcion, draco se junta con zabini su abogado, harry lee el periodico con la noticia de que theo se mato.

William 'Bill' Weasley fue bromista y premio anual durante la guerra, es maestro duranta 5to año de Harry Potter, Ron mata al gato del niño quien le quito el lugar en el equipo de quidittch

Harry recibe recompensa monetaria por matar a Riddle, los magos empiezan a pedir dinero por lo que perdieron, el hace que den juramento y les pregunta que hicieron para ayudar ("precio justo".)

Draco Malfoy acepta la ayuda de Severus, se esconde en su casa despues de la guerra trabaja haciendo pociones llega Potter, los politicos y dumbledore amarraron su magia / el esta protegiendo a hermione que tuvo un hijo del señor oscuro.

Draco Malfoy escapa al mundo muggle antes de que la guerra empieze, regresa ayudar a potter y se va | Trabaja de policia | niños han estado desapareciendo | le dejo pistas a su amigos | Ron W. le hizo un obliviate | Vive con Astoria que tiene un hijo de Fred Weasley.

* * *

WATTPAD

◾ Namjoon tienen una relacion con Jin, suga esta enamorado de el, encuentros con los maknes (el no es feo), Jin termina con uno de Topdogg (Namgin/Sugamon)

◾ Krisoo: D.O busca su zapato, los maknae lo molestan, kris lo calma

* * *

Amoryaoi

1\. Kaihan - Luhan es muy inocente, juegan a la botella

2\. S [ E. X. O] - Chanhun

3\. Pairings:Krisho | Mention: Sulay, Taoris - Suho se ven a escondidas, sus parejas lo saben.

4\. El (Kai) es dueño de su hacienda, D.O gusta de el y sigue el consejo de taemin quien lo engaña | baila en traje blanco con minho | Casi sexo en el coche | Yesung policia. | baekyeol

* * *

AMOR YAOI FAVORITE FANFICS

(*) DBSK | SHINee

Seguiremos formando la letra W por Erotic_Sensei501

Un Reencuentro Inesperado por Linnae

Las Cosas No Debieron Ser Así por JungKimSenshi - Amor Yaoi

Touch my body [Minew/OnHo] por LeeMinYoung

Un imposible por Miku_shinee

Linger (Kaisoo - Sekai)

Omegas por v-jean

"París" por Malenny

Summer (Hunhan)

Bombones para XiuMin~ por K BL

Animal perspective por 2BandM

Sacrificios [EXO] por The killer Monster

Dodito (Krisoo) por nani_red

Peor que lobos por Matildespitzenberger

El castigo del lobo por otaku4ever

Una tarde de juegos con EXO y SHINee por otradimension

[KAISOO] Kimi Ga Inai... por JoSaeng

Juguete Sexual por Kaming

Unexpected por Kantona Park

Blurred Lines. por MomoTheGrace

You're my werewolf [KaiSoo] por KiraConnor

Juegos inocentes por Cho SungHee

Como Lobos Hambrientos por annalovesasisanboys

Eres Mío, Hyung (KaiSoo) por JoSaeng

El libro [HunHan] por bunnycamps2

MATINGMANIA [Kaisoo] por somewhereonlytaorisknow

¿Ustedes, pareja? {ChenMin-HunHan} por kpopy

Estoy Celoso - ONE SHOT KaiSoo por Kim Liia

I'll Promise To Return... [XiuHan] por Patti

Juntos de nuevo {HunHan} por Baby Poketh

[SeTao-KaiLu] ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! por Ire-Rei

"Un año Diferente" Kaisoo-Hunhan-Baekyeol por Kaisooshipper01

K.I.S.S. (Keep it simple, stupid) [CHANHUN] por somewhereonlytaorisknow

Lo que pasa en la habitacion del Chankaisoo a la hora de dormir por alimona

Jealous (Kaisoo) por nani_red

¿Estan saliendo? por eunii

* * *

Compañero inesperado {Kaisoo}

Compañero Determinado {Baekyeol}

Compañero Protector {Sulay}

Compañero Olvidado {Hunhan}

* * *

Compañeros supernaturales - De su manada al grupo de leones

Compañeros supernaturales - Un orgullos compañero

Compañeros supernaturales - Un hombre sin orgullo

Compañeros supernaturales - nada que hacer con el orgullo

* * *

{KaiSoo} Labios Compartidos.: lee_enyu .

[Kaisoo] En silencio.: lurque .

* * *

Leyendo a la Tercera generacion por Narnia_Perfect

El libro de la Tercera Generación Por Always_Potterica

3G. La presentación Por Malfoy-Granger

* * *

The Dark phoenix - FictionHunt

Reading The name is potter Black - FictionHunt

Truth Revealed - FictionHunt

Exploring Harry Potter's Life - FictionHunt

Hogwarts and the Deathly Hallows - FictionHunt

The Order Members Read Deathly Hallows - FictionHunt

* * *

[Archive of Our Own]

Patria Potestas: Blood Ties - JBankai89

Reading Making the Truth Known - VLCrawford

I Just Want to Make You Happy - Thisissosobad

I Just Want to Make You Happy - Part three - Thisissosobad

* * *

(*) Pasado Presente y Futuro leen Harry Potter

(*) Lily y los merodeadores leen Harry potter

(*) The Wrong Choise | Haphne

(*) Los Merodeadores leen Harry Potter


End file.
